Newton Skamander
* Theseus Scamander * Porpentyna Scamander * Rolf Scamander * Lorcan Scamander * Lysander Scamander |różdżka = Nieznana |praca = * Wydział Zwierząt, Ministerstwo Magii * Dyrektor Hogwartu |przynależność = * Ministerstwo Magii * Hogwart ** Hufflepuff |dom = Hufflepuff |włosy = Siwe |aktor = * Eddie Redmayne * Maciej Zakościelny }} Newton „Newt” Artemis Fido Skamander, kawaler Orderu Merlina trzeciej klasy (ur. w 1897 r.) — sławny magizoolog; autor książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (1927), za którą w 1979 roku otrzymał Order Merlina. Scamander zainteresował się magicznymi stworzeniami we wczesnym okresie swojego życia, będąc pod wpływem matki, która zajmowała się hodowlą hipogryfów. Po ukończeniu i wydaleniu z Hogwartu, Scamander dołączył do Ministerstwa Magii, spędzając dwa lata w Biurze Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych zanim dołączył do Wydziału Zwierząt. W 1918 roku Augustus Worme z Książnicy Obskurus zlecił mu napisanie książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Książka stała się bestsellerem, czyniąc Scamandera cenionym ekspertem w dziedzinie magizoologii. Główny twórca Rejestru Wilkołaków (1947) oraz Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli (1965). W swoim życiu osobistym, Scamander ożenił się z Porpentyną Goldstein, z którą miał co najmniej jedno dziecko. Na początku lat 90. XX wieku Scamander był już na emeryturze i mieszkał w Dorset. Biografia Wczesne lata i edukacja Newton Scamander urodził się w 1897 roku, był czarodziejem czystej lub półkrwi. Już w bardzo wczesnym wieku Newton interesował się magicznymi stworzeniami, głównie dlatego, że jego matka miała hodowlę hipogryfów. Młody Newton lubił godzinami szatkować chorbotki w swojej sypialni. Począwszy od 1908 roku uczęszczał do Hogwartu, gdzie został przydzielony do Hufflepuffu. Był on prymusem przedmiotu nazywanego opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Przyjaźnił się z Letą Lestrange, która również podzielała jego zainteresowanie magicznymi zwierzętami. W 1913 rokuThe Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them jeden z eksperymentów Lety dotyczącego wozaka poszedł za daleko skutkując narażeniem życia innego ucznia. Newt nie chcąc patrzeć jak jego przyjaciółka zostaje usunięta ze szkoły, wziął winę na siebie i został wyrzucony z Hogwartu, mimo iż twierdził że był to wypadek. Jednak Albus Dumbledore, jego nauczyciel transmutacji, stanowczo sprzeciwiał się jego wydaleniu''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)'' i oczyścił jego imię. Wydalenie nigdy nie została wyegzekwowaneWydalenie Newta. Życie zawodowe Dołączenie do Ministerstwa Magii Po wydaleniu z Hogwartu Skamander dołączył do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie zaczął pracę w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Spędził dwa lata w Biurze Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych, później został przeniesiony do Wydziału Zwierząt, gdzie jego zdumiewająca znajomość dziwacznych stworów zapewniła mu szybki awans''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć W 1918 roku August Worme z wydawnictwa Książnicy Obskurus zlecił Newtowi napisanie pierwszej wersji książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Scamander, zarabiając tylko dwa sykle tygodniowo w ministerstwie, wykorzystał szansę zarobienia dodatkowych pieniędzy i możliwość spędzenia wakacji na podróżowaniu po świecie. Przybył do stu krajów na pięciu kontynentach zbierając informacje o bardzo wielu gatunkach najróżniejszych stworzeń. Scamander był świadkiem ich czarodziejskich mocy, niekiedy udawało mu się zaskarbić ich zaufanie, a czasami bronił się przed nimi jego podróżnym czajnikiem. W pewnym momencie przebywając w Sudanie Newt spotkał Obskurusa. Dziewczynka, która była jego źródłem zmarła, ale Newtowi udało się przetransportować ciemną moc do swojej magicznie rozszerzonej walizki. Newt stał się pełnoetatowym znawcą zwierząt w 1925 roku‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story, a wkrótce po tym zakończył światową wyprawę mającej na celu udokumentowanie magicznych stworzeń oraz ich siedlisk naturalnych. W grudniu 1926 roku Scamander przybył do Nowego Jorku, gdzie planował się na krótko zatrzymaćFirst ‘Fantastic Beasts’ trailer arriving December 15, first synopsis released!. Jednak, gdy mugol Jacob Kowalski przypadkowo otworzył jego walizkę zawierającą kilka stworzeń, jego pobyt przedłużył się i spowodował poważne konsekwencje (gdyż magiczne i niemagiczne relacje w Stanach były kruche ze względu na obecność mugolskiej fanatycznej grupy ekstremistów – Dobroczynne Stowarzyszenie Nowego Salem) wymagające interwencji MACUSA. Podczas pobytu w Nowym Jorku, Scamander poznał swoją przyszłą żonę, Porpentynę Goldstein, jak również jej siostrę, Queenie. W czasie próby znalezienia swoich zaginionych zwierząt, Newt skonfrontował się z kolejnym Obskurusem, ale został zatrzymany przez MACUSA. Scamander pomógł pokonać i schwytać Gellerta Grindelwalda, który ukrywał się pod postacią Percivala Gravesa. Krótko po tym, Scamander pożegnał się z Porpentyną, ale obiecał że dostarczy jej kopię swojej książki osobiście. W 1927 roku wydał książkę jeszcze raz w ulepszonej wersji. Została światowym bestsellerem. Książka Newtona została podręcznikiem do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie, a w połowie lat 90. XX wieku ukazała się jej 52 edycja. Był także autorem książki Antologia potworów dla dzieci. ; Dalsza praca w Ministerstwie W 1947 roku Scamander stworzył Rejestr Wilkołaków, ale najbardziej dumny jest z Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli z 1965 roku, który skutecznie zapobiega hodowaniu na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii nowych, nie dających się oswoić potworów. Współpraca pana Scamandera z Biurem Wyszukiwania i Oswajania Smoków zaowocowała wieloma wyprawami poszukiwawczymi. Zgromadzone podczas nich obserwacje zebrał w słynnym bestsellerze Fantastyczne zwierzęta, obecnie wydawanym po raz pięćdziesiąty drugi. ; Nagrody i wyróżnienia Pamiętną datą dla Newtona był rok 1979, kiedy to został odznaczony Orderem Merlina za jego wiedzę na temat magicznych stworzeń i za jego książkę. Scamander jest też umieszczony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. Życie prywatne thumb|Na karcie|170x170px Newton Scamander ożenił się z Porpentyną Goldstein, która urodziła mu co najmniej jedno dziecko, ponieważ jedynym znanym potomkiem Newtona noszącym jego nazwisko był jego wnuk Rolf Scamander – mąż Luny Lovegood i ojciec bliźniaków Lorcana i Lysandra. W 1990 roku Newton Scamander był już na emeryturze, mieszkał w Dorset z żoną Porpentyną i posiadał trzy kuguchary: Hopka, Walka i Packa. Za kulisami * W filmach z serii Harry Potter, w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu wisiał portret Scamandera, co sugeruje, że w przeszłości był dyrektorem Hogwartu oraz, że nie żyje od 1992 roku, jako że portret pojawia się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Jednak harmonogram na Pottermore podał, że Scamander żył jeszcze w 2015 roku, co czyni tą informację niekanoniczną. * W 2001 roku J.K Rowling wydała prawdziwą książkę Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. * Newt to po angielsku traszka. Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4'' *''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć'' *''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)'' *''Pottermore'' Galeria Fantastic Beasts Newt Scamander.jpg|Newton Scamander stojący w wejściu Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w Nowym Jorku w 1926 roku. Scamander2.jpg|Portret młodego Scamandera Newt.jpg|Newton pisze książkę en:Newton Scamander fr:Norbert Dragonneau de:Newt Scamander it:Newton Scamander es:Newton Scamander fi:Newton Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер ja:ニュートン・スキャマンダー uk:Ньют Скамандер Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Rodzina Scamander Kategoria:Magizoolodzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1897